Undead Stagons and Such
by Nate-kun
Summary: Stagons are essentially deer except they're also dragons. Oh, and they eat little girls.


**This comes as another anonymous request, it's also conveniently something I wanted to write about myself as soon as I discovered it, so I guess we can call it a win-win situation. Short, spooky and everything in-between.**

 **Timeframe: Believe it or not, Azura likes to tell ghost stories, as revealed in her support with Sakura. So we'll pinpoint this at any point past that support's B-rank.**

 **Word Count: 793 words.**

* * *

Undead Stagons and Such

* * *

"There was a prince, if I recall, though his name escapes me."

"A n-nameless prince?" Sakura repeats, hands already beginning to clutch at her pillow.

"Quite. This story is an old account from a Nohrian maid I once knew," Azura reaffirms, her tone more eerie than usual. "This was long ago. Forgive me if the details are rather hazy."

Sakura nods despite her unease, her curiosity at its peak. She's always roped in this way, scared in an instant, yet anxious to continue to the conclusion. Azura knows this, and makes a habit to bait her into it every time.

"You're free to project a face onto him though, if you must."

"O-Okay.."

With her assent, the songstress continues. "I also recall that he had antlers, many even, they twisted and curled in all directions with no rhyme or reason. His tail was sharp, like a scythe, and his claws were jagged to match."

"Wh-What about his face..?" Sakura asks with a squeak.

"That's perhaps the most intriguing part. He didn't have one."

" ** _E-Eh!?_** "

"Mm," Azura hums coolly. "No eyes, no mouth, no snout to speak of. His face was a blank canvas with nothing on it. If he had any emotions to show, you'd never know it."

"Th-This sounds more like a monster than a prince!" the priestess cries.

"Fufu," she giggles, faint smile on her face. "So you've caught on.." she grins. "It's true. Doesn't exactly meet your expectations for a royal, does it?"

"Ah.. N-No, not really.."

She takes hold of the candlestick between them, using it to illuminate herself within the darkness as she speaks. "Then it would also benefit you to know that he wasn't the nicest person in the kingdom either. Do you know why?"

"I-I'm kind of afraid to ask.."

"Fufu, as you should be." she adds. "This prince was in constant need of sustenance, he needed to feed to maintain himself. As a monarch, his subjects did not deny him, his wishes were granted, sacrifices were made. Day by day, he'd gouge their eyes out, one by one."

" ** _Aaah!_** P-Please, don't talk about it so casually!"

"Which part? The _battery_ or the _lacerating_?"

"Both!"

"Does this include the _butchery_?" she asks with a straight face. "The _slaughtering_? The _blood harvesting_?"

"A-All of it!"

Sakura cowers in fright, her face seeking solace in the comfort of her pillow, though not once ever considering to ask her to simply stop with the story. Not that she would have, but the option is there, useless as it may be.

"You know," Azura says while leaning in closer. "Truthfully I'd be more concerned for your own well-being than anything else. It's no secret that you fall within the spectrum of his taste."

Provoked by her words, Sakura fidgets slightly to look at her. "W-What? _T-Taste..?_ "

A looming, shadowy figure makes a subtle entrance into the room at that moment. Azura catches it with her peripheral vision, but remains calm, not calling attention to it.

"Yes, your archetype is considered a delicacy to him. He has a certain affinity for priestesses and you fit that mold rather well, wouldn't you agree?"

" ** _M-Me?!_** "

"Who else would it be?" she cocks an eyebrow. "Fufu, you have every right to be petrified. I hear rumors that he roams other kingdoms late into the night, stalking those that suit his fancy."

"B-But!" Sakura pleads. "It's late-night **_right now!_** "

"Oh, so it is. Hm. That _would_ explain the ominous presence towering behind you, I have faith you _won't_ turn around."

Whatever faith Azura has is clearly misplaced, because Sakura -upon feeling a chilling sensation on her neck- almost immediately pivots to come face to face with death itself.

"Hey."

" ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_** "

The bawling priestess is out of the room in a heartbeat, leaving Azura alone with a monster shrouded by the dark. She's not scared so much as dumbfounded, however.

"... Was it something I said?"

Her answer comes in the form of a bright flash of light that overwhelms the beast. Corrin reverts back into his human form and appropriately rubs the back of his head. "Damn. I knew this was a bad idea."

Feeling responsible, the songstress lowers her head. "Forgive me. I had a momentary lapse, I didn't mean to rope you into this. I just wanted to see if I could still scare her."

With a seat now open, the prince joins her. "Evidently you still can. I.. just didn't think it'd be that easy." he pauses, then turns to her with a troubled gaze. "Am I really that.. savage when I'm like that?"

As if on instinct, Azura's hand makes way for her throat. She rubs it, relives a bad memory or two, and then gives him the truth.

"A little bit."


End file.
